Where it Ends
by ErinM
Summary: DG reaches her breaking point and takes Cain down with her. *post-series. Cain/DG


**Title:** Where it Ends  
**Author:** Erin  
**Characters:** DG, Cain and the Queen (mention of Glitch and Ahamo)  
**Rating:** PG-13 for nekkid  
**Summary:** DG reaches her breaking point and takes Cain down with her.  
**Warning:** post-series - maybe 7-8 months?  
**Disclaimer:** The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. Title is from 'I Can't Be Your Friend' by Rushlow.

DG breathed and turned her face into the pillow. Turning her head back, DG's eyes moved down to where her body met the mattress and her eyes rolled slightly. Boy, did she do it this time.

Stretching slightly, DG shifted and turned her head to the right. Sitting next to her, lips pursed and staring straight ahead was Wyatt Cain. DG bit her lower lip as her eyes quickly moved from Cain to the headboard.

She wasn't sure what to say to him. Especially after...

Luckily, Cain saved her the trouble.

"Look, I-" Cain started, his eyes darting everywhere around the room except for at DG. "I believe I owe you an apology," he said a moment later, letting out a deep breath.

"That's not true." DG shook her head and her hand moved to his arm. She swallowed and shook her head once, before giving him a sharp nod. "I owe you the apology," she stated, focusing on a random spot on the bedsheet.

After all, she'd backed the man into a corner.

Literally.

DG pushed herself up to lean on her elbows and twitched slightly as she moved back down to the bed about an inch. Not that he hadn't seen everything earlier.

"I'm just so _sick_ of playing this perfect little Princess... between 'Stand up straight' and 'memorize this' and 'do that'." DG let her head drop with a dramatic sigh. She was beginning to realize that this was not a valid excuse for forcing Cain's hand.

But, he could have walked away.

"I never should have put you in that position," she stated a moment later. Cain continued to stare ahead, but gave her the slightest understanding smile. He'd watched her do everything she was told, everything she was expected to do, and she did it well.

And she hated every minute of it. Honestly, he was glad that she'd finally snapped earlier in the evening, as he was a step away from grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a good shake. 'His' DG had disappeared shortly after the eclipse and he hated that.

He missed his friend and, while this wasn't exactly the outcome he'd expected, Cain wasn't thinking about the possible ramifications if someone should walk into his room.

Okay, that was a lie. He was rather afraid, simply because he knew that they were pushing DG to choose from one of the suitors. That was what had started this whole mess.

He'd never seen her so angry – she'd pushed past him and found the deepest hallway. Of course, Cain being Cain, he followed and tried to talk her into telling him what was bothering her.

He probably shouldn't have pushed her so hard, but his experience said that letting the emotions bottle up would be bad for her, let alone anyone who got in DG's way when she did finally let loose.

"She says I have to-" DG blinked back the angry tears and her face turned a shade of red. "Apparently, the only reason that they haven't picked someone already is because I wasn't raised over here and they're trying to 'make the transition easy'," DG snapped with a laugh.

Cain frowned and wanted to tell her it would be okay, but he knew that giving her false encouragement would only anger her further. "Look, kid," he said, knowing that the nickname wouldn't make her happy. "They can't _all_ be bad," he started, while his brain was yelling the opposite at him.

They could. And they were. Every single one of the idiots had been just that: idiots. He didn't like them any more than DG. Of course, he wasn't the one looking to get married, so his opinion didn't really matter on the subject. But he cared about DG, and the guy she married would have to be able to fit the full bill.

Someone who would accept that their dear Princess of the Outer Zone of a wife would rather wear pants, fix motorcycles and insist on preparing her own meals.

"After everything," DG continued with her rant, oblivious to Cain's words – and quite possibly his presence, he decided – and threw her hands up. "My mother wants this; the people want that; the kingdom to the left, the kingdom to the right... When do I get what I want?" DG blinked and looked at Cain.

And then, all of a sudden, it was like someone flipped a switch and Princess DG of the O.Z. was gone. In her place stood someone Cain had never seen before. This stranger who was now pressed up against him and kissing him as if the world would end in a matter of minutes.

The kiss became far more passionate before something clicked inside Cain's head and he pushed DG away. She wasn't thinking rationally, obviously; but between the look in her eyes and his own brain about as useful as Glitch's, Cain forgot about his duty and DG kissed him again.

And here they were. How they'd made it back to his quarters without anyone seeing them was still a mystery. Clothes had been tossed about and neither of them were very delicate in their actions; Cain attributed his own lack of grace to the fact that it had been quite a while.

He blinked as DG's hand was on his arm again. She frowned but gave him a nod. "I'm not sorry for what happened." She gave him a slight smile and let the frown appear again as she glanced away. "But I am sorry for the way I went about it." Cain simply nodded.

She took a deep breath and pulled the sheet up to cover herself as she shifted around and sat up. "What happens now?" she asked quietly. She almost didn't ask the question, actually, as she didn't want to hear the answer.

Cain swallowed and breathed heavily as his jaw clenched. "I can't be your friend. Not after this," he added quickly, noticing DG take in a sharp breath as he spoke. He could see her jaw twitch and he had to fight reaching for her.

_'Brilliant. Now you've done it. Alienate the only person on your side because you couldn't keep your raging hormones in check.'_ DG wanted to throw up.

"You're gonna have to toss me into a Travel Storm to get rid of me, Princess," she heard Cain say. Her eyes went wide and her brow furrowed slightly as she turned to face him. He leaned forward and took her by the arms. Looking into her eyes for a moment, Cain took his chance and gave her a kiss square on the lips.

DG's breathing sped up and she got a hold of Cain's arms for a moment and pushed herself back. She searched his eyes and breathed a laugh as she saw the slightest smile creep up the side of his face.

Throwing herself into his arms, Cain and DG hugged tightly as Cain leaned back and they kissed again.

--

The next afternoon, DG entered the Queen's study and took a deep breath as she stood in front of her mother's desk. "You said that I get to choose," she half-stated, half-asked. The Queen nodded and DG mirrored the action. "I will not marry for property, position or popularity," DG stated sharply.

"I appreciate that you're bending the rules; really, I do," DG added, raising a hand. "But this is a decision I have to live with for the rest of my life. It's not like flipping through a catalog and saying 'Hey, that one looks good'." The Queen nodded again. DG took another deep breath and looked at her mother.

"I choose love. And I hope that you'll accept that," DG said with a hitched tone. After all, her mother had gone against the whole of the Outer Zone by marrying Ahamo. Slipper... Tin Man; no difference in the grand scheme of things. The Queen nodded again and watched silently as DG nodded and turned toward the door.

As DG's hand found the knob, DG turned and looked at her mother. "I choose Cain," she stated. "And he chose me," she added a moment later with a smile. The Queen said nothing, but gave DG a sharp nod before she turned and pulled the door open.

She wasn't surprised by the news. That it was spoken aloud, however, had thrown her. She had resigned the two of them to ignore the signs that were so obviously there. She wasn't trying to force them into anything, but a decision had to be made. Looking to the desktop, the Queen smiled slightly at the knowledge that – no matter how unconventional the choice - her daughter would be happy.

And that was all that mattered to her.

--

Cain looked up as DG came around the corner – they were in the same part of the hallway as the night before. "Well?" he asked, slightly concerned as to how it went. Of course, as DG had obviously walked out of the office...

"Well, if I still had a 'friend'," DG said rolling her eyes slightly in Cain's direction. He had spent a good half our trying to explain to her what he'd meant by the admission; he would not sit back and pretend nothing happened. He couldn't play the buddy-friend, as he had for the last year.

DG looked up and smiled as her arms went around Cain's waist. "I'd tell him that I just told my mother that I intend to spend the rest of my life with a really amazing guy." Cain smiled and pushed some loose hairs of DG's face.

"This friend... he good-lookin'?" Cain asked with narrowed eyes. DG smirked and nodded. "Eh, then it's good you don't have a friend anymore," he said with a nod and leaned down to kiss her. "I think I might be the jealous-type if you're spending time with guys that look better than me."

DG reared back and smirked. "So, you're jealous of Glitch?" Cain sucked in a breath and made a face before kissing her again.


End file.
